


Mission Finally Accomplished

by fictionallemons



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benthan, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dreams, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Tom ships it, i wish, mission: impossible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: Ethan and Benji kiss. Other people think it's a good idea.





	Mission Finally Accomplished

01:00  
00:59  
00:58

Ethan watched the timer count down inexorably. His fingers, bloody from his fight to the death with the evil terrorist he and his team had been tracking for weeks, banged ineffectually at the keypad, trying to make the numbers stop. If he couldn't make it stop, the bomb would go off and Ethan, along with hundreds of innocent people, would be obliterated.

00:39  
00:38  
00:37

He heard a crackle in his ear. He'd thought his earpiece was long dead. Benji's voice, urgent, came over the comm. "Ethan? Do you read me?"

"I read you."

"Ethan? I can't hear you. But if you can hear me, try the code 9498#."

00:16  
00:15  
00:14

Ethan slammed the code in as quickly as he could. As he pressed the pound sign, the numbers blinked on and off.

00:13  
00:13  
00:13

"Ethan? Ethan? If you can hear me, we're coming to get you, okay? Stay put."

Ethan rolled onto his back, the adrenaline surge of not dying after all pounding through him. Benji kept speaking to him the entire time, murmuring their progress into his ear. "That's it. We're parking. We'll be there soon. Don't worry."

Ethan wasn't worried. Sure, he'd lost some blood. Sure, he couldn't feel his left arm very well at the moment. Sure, he'd almost died at the hands of a madman—again. But Benji was coming for him. Benji had saved him. Benji was—there, kneeling above him, gathering him into his arms.

Benji was hugging him. In relief, he supposed. It was a bit hard to think at the moment. It wasn't because he…cared about Ethan. Not that he didn't care. Of course Ethan knew that Benji cared about him as a friend. But he didn't care, care. He didn't think.

Not being able to think clearly is probably why Ethan found his way to pressing his lips against Benji's when Benji sat back on his heels to scold Ethan for something or other. Ethan hadn't wanted to be scolded. He'd wanted to be hugged again. But he couldn't operate that left arm, so he'd leaned in for a kiss, instead.

Benji stilled, and then opened his mouth. The kiss turned from something clumsy and one-sided into something deep, beautiful, and edged with desperation for all the many years they'd held back from doing it.

"Years," Ethan said, smiling, laughing softly. It didn't make any sense, but Benji understood. He was smiling, too. There were tears at the corners of his eyes. 

"Years, love."

"Mission finally accomplished," Ethan couldn't help saying.

The cigarette burn in the corner of the film blipped, and the reel ran out. The lights in the screening room came up. McQ was scribbling notes on a pad of paper. His assistant was typing furiously into her phone.

"Well?" McQ looked up, made eye contact with Tom.

"It's perfect," Tom said, grinning. "It's genius. You're a genius."

"It works, doesn't it." McQ said. It wasn't a question. Everyone knew this was going to be the groundbreaking capstone to a groundbreaking film franchise.

"I can't wait to call Simon and tell him." Tom leapt out of his chair, digging for his phone. Before he could make the call, it buzzed in his hand.

Buzz. "Hello?" Buzz. "Hello?"

Buzz.

Tom opened his eyes, reached for his alarm. 5 AM. Time to head for his morning workout. He shoved the sheets away, threw his feet over the side of the bed.

He paused.

What a weird dream.

He ran his hand over his mouth, trying to remember it. It had felt so…exciting. So right. He'd been in the screening room. He and McQ had been watching a rough cut of a few scenes. He had—Ethan had—kissed B—

Tom threw back his head and laughed. Of course. Why hadn't they realized it before?

He knew McQ wouldn't be awake yet, but maybe Simon would, with the time difference. He paged through his contacts, hit the call button.

"Simon? It's Tom. I have an idea for _Mission_ I want to run by you…what do say we do this thing, for real…"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack fic. I don't know what to say. This pairing has driven me insane.


End file.
